Katherine Pryde (Ziemia-616)
Galeria kitty.jpg Katherine_Pryde_(Mojoverse).jpg Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-12131)_001.png Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-80920)_001.jpg shadowcat_1_by_marvel__fan-d3bg12d.jpg Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-10005).jpg Bdfbd.jpg|Zaręczyny Kitty Pryde i Petera Quilla Zdolności Kitty potrafi w każdej chwili stać się niematerialna, a także po dotyku osoby lub przedmiotu sprawia, że stają się niematerialni. Dzięki jej mocy może powodować zwarcia w urządzeniach elektrycznych i elektronicznych. Ostatnio nauczyła się chodzić w powietrzu co może przypominać latanie. Historia Katherine Pryde urodziła się w Deerfield jako córka Carmen i Treri Pryde. Już jako trzynastolatka była niezwykle uzdolniona, lecz nie tylko to wyróżniało ją spośród reszty nastolatków. Kitty nie wiedziała, że jest mutantką, nie łączyła narastających bólów głowy z tym, że czasem budziła się w innych pokojach. Wkrótce, gdy moce jej moce uaktywniły się została wykryta przez Cerebro Charlesa Xaviera. Dzięki podsłuchowi założonemu w urządzeniu Profesora, o istnieniu Kitty dowiedział się także Hellfire Club. Emma Frost spotkała się z rodzicami dziewczynki i zaproponowała, aby umieścili ją w elitarnej Massachusetts Academy. Wychodząc z domu Pryde'ów White Queen minęła się w progu z Xavierem i trójką jego podopiecznych, Storm, Colossusem, Wolverine'em. Charles także złożył propozycję rodzicom Katherine, aby dziewczynka uczęszczała do jego Szkoły dla Młodych Talentów. Gdy Pryde'owie omawiali sprawę z Profesorem, trójka podopiecznych Xaviera wybrała się z Kitty do kawiarni. Podczas rozmowy Ororo wyjawiła dziewczynie, że ich trójka należy do X-Men. Ich pogaduszki przerwał atak Mandroidów, po krótkiej bitwie napastnicy zostali unieszkodliwieni. Podczas zamieszania Kitty dosłownie wyleciała z kawiarni, "przesunęła" się przez ścianę. Choć Mandroidy zostały pokonane to trójka X-Men padła ofiarą telepatycznego ataku Emmy Frost. Kitty widząc, że jej nowi znajomi są przenoszeni do pojazdu Hellfire Clubu, ruszyła za nimi i ukryła się na pokładzie poduszkowca. W siedzibie porywaczy Katherine odnalazła uwięzioną Storm, która dała jej numer telefonu X-Men. Dziewczyna miała skontaktować się z resztą studentów Xaviera, którzy udali się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie Cerebro odkrył kolejnego mutanta. Kitty udało się nawiązać kontakt i Phoenix, Cyclops oraz Nightcrawler przybyli w samą porę, aby uratować ją przed ludźmi Hellfire Club. Razem z trójką X-Men Katherine uwolniła resztę przetrzymywanych mutantów. Przy okazji dowiedziała się, że "przechodząc" przez systemy elektroniczne powoduje ich zwarcie, dzięki temu uwolniła Wolverine'a z jego klatki. Gdy Kitty wróciła do domu jej rodzice byli bardzo zmartwieni tym, że nie było jej cały dzień. Jednakże mała telepatyczna manipulacja ze strony Phoenix wystarczyła, aby nastawienie Pryde'ów zmieniło się radykalnie. Katherine stała się podopieczną Charlesa Xaviera. Po kolejnym starciu X-Men z Hellfire Club i śmierci Phoenix na Księżycu Kitty rozpoczęła naukę w Szkole dla Młodych Talentów profesora Xaviera, Ororo wymyśliła jej pseudonim "Sprite" "chochlik" . Dziewczyna już wcześniej zaprzyjaźniła się z Ororo, więc nie miała problemów z aklimatyzacją. Jednakże ciężko jej się był przyzwyczaić do nietypowego wyglądu i sposobu bycia Nightcrawlera. Wkrótce Kitty rozpoczęła naukę tańca u Stevie Hunter, z którą szybko się zaprzyjaźniła. Gdy nadszedł czas jej pierwszej sesji w Sali Ćwiczeń, Sprite poradziła sobie doskonale. Po zakończony sprawdzianie jednak zemdlała, stało się to w wyniku zamiany psyche z dorosłą Katherine Pryde z alternatywnej przyszłości Days of Future Past, gdzie świat zniszczony przez wojny nuklearne był rządzony przez Sentinele. Niedobitki X-Men postanowiły zmienić wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do supremacji robotów. Kate wysłała swą psyche w przeszłość, aby zapobiec zamachowi na życie senatora Roberta Kelly'ego. Z jej pomocą X-Men pokonali Bractwo Złych Mutantów i uratowali życie polityka. Po powrocie do swego czasu Katherine odkryła, że nic się nie zmieniło, gdyż zmieniła przyszłość innej linii czasowej. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach młoda Kitty miała okazję, aby się wykazać. Podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia, gdy X-Men pojechali po jej rodziców, Sprite zmierzyła się z demonem N'Garai. Choć bardzo przestraszona, młoda X-Manka zachowała trzeźwość umysłu i dzięki zmyślnej strategii zwabiła potwora do hangaru, gdzie zabiła go dopalaczami Blackbirda. Choć część posiadłości została kompletnie zdemolowana to Ororo była z niej dumna, że poradziła sobie w tak trudnej sytuacji. Podczas jednej z misji X-Men Sprite, choć nie była jeszcze pełnoprawnym członkiem X-Men, ukryła się na pokładzie Blackbirda, gdy drużyna wyruszyła, aby sprawdzić dziwną aktywność w dawnej bazie Magneto na Antarktydzie. Tam starli się z Garokkiem i odkryli, że Mistrz Magnetyzmu jednak coś knuje. W drodze powrotnej zostali sprowadzeni przez Magneto na jego wyspę na Pacyfiku. Tam X-Men odkryli, że w siedzibie Magnusa znajduje się także Cyclops odszedł z X-Men po śmierci Phoenix, a na wyspę Magneto trafił, gdy zatonął kuter, na którym pracował. Studenci Xaviera postanowili wspólnie pokrzyżować plany Magneto, który w tym czasie szantażował światowe mocarstwa. Gdy reszta X-Men zmagała się z Magneto, Kitty zakradła się do jego pracowni i zniszczyła systemy komputerowe. Rozwścieczony Magneto zaatakował ją i niemal zabił. Gdy szał minął Mistrz Magnetyzmu uświadomił sobie, że prawie uśmiercił jedną z tych, dla których walczył. Kitty na szczęście szybko doszła do siebie. Wkrótce profesor Xavier otrzymał list od rodziców Sprite, dziewczynka miała być przeniesiona do Massachusetts Academy. Wszystko okazało się być manipulacją Emmy Forst, która po przybyciu Kitty do jej szkoły zamieniła się ciałami ze Storm. Proces na szczęście dało się odwrócić i gdy Ororo pokonała White Queen w pojedynku Sprite wróciła do Szkoły Xaviera. Frost musiała przyrzec, że Hellfire Club nie będzie się już mieszał w sprawy X-Men. Jakiś czas później, Kitty wraz z resztą X-Men wzięła udział w misji ratunkowej, której celem było uratowanie Cesarzowej Lilandry z rąk jej siostry Deathbird. To się nie początkowo nie powiodło i mutanci musieli ruszyć w kosmiczny pościg za rebeliantką, która porwała ich mentora. Dzięki pomocy Starjammers X-Men uratowali Charlesa i Lilandrę ze statku Brood. Po powrocie na Ziemię studenci Xaviera zostali zaatakowani i pokonani przez Deathbird sprzymierzoną z kosmicznymi pasożytami. W ciele każdego mutanta zostało złożone jajo królowej Miotu. X-Men ocknęli się na planecie Brood skąd zostali uratowani przez Kitty i Nightcrawlera, którym udało się odzyskać kontrolę nad statkiem, z pokładu, którego zostali porwani. X-Men uciekli, lecz nie pozbyli się jaj Miotu ze swych ciał. W tym pomogła im kosmiczne istoty zwane Acanti, które zniewolone służyły Brood jako żywe statki. X-Men wrócili na planetę Miotu, aby uwolnić duszę proroka Acanti. Podczas walki mały purpurowy smok uratował Kitty przed kilkoma pasożytami. Misja X-Men powiodła się i istoty Acanti zostały uwolnione, planeta Brood eksplodowała, a z ciał mutantów został usunięte jaja Miotu. Po powrocie na Ziemię profesor Xavier przeniósł Kitty, ku jej ogromnemu niezadowoleniu, do New Mutants dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa. Zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy Kitty poradziła sobie, wspomagana przez smoka, który najwyraźniej zabrał się z nią na Ziemię, z dwoma Łowcami Sidri. Sprite nazwała swego nowego towarzysza "Lockheed" i od tej pory nie rozstawała się z nim. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Kitty zaprzyjaźniła się z siostrą Colossusa, Illianą. Gdy X-Men powrócili na Ziemię po porwaniu przez Beyondera Katherine przekonała się, że jej związek z Colossusem nie ma przyszłości i opuściła drużynę. Wybrała się w odwiedziny do swojego ojca, którego wyśledziła dopiero w Japonii. Carmen Pryde związał się interesami z jakuzą i Kitty postanowiła mu pomóc. Dziewczyna jednak została pojmana przez tajemniczego Oguna. Ten zrobił jej pranie mózgu i wszczepił znajomość sztuk walki. Kitty opanowana przez osobowość Oguna miała zabić Wolverine'a, lecz temu zapobiegła przyjaciółka Logana, Yukio. Dziewczyna musiała zwalczyć w sobie wrogą personę i po okazaniu hartu ducha jej osobowość zwyciężyła. Po tych wydarzeniach w Tokio Kitty przyjęła nowy pseudonim - "Shadowcat". Po powrocie z Japonii na lotnisku spotkała nowego członka X-Men, Rachel Summers, tą samą, którą spotkała już w alternatywnej przyszłości. Shadowcat wróciła do drużyny, choć trochę czasu minęło zanim Peter mógł stać się dla niej bliskim przyjacielem. Podczas "Masakry Mutantów", kiedy X-Men walczyli z Marauders, Kitty została trafiona energetycznym harpunem Harpoona, gdy próbowała usunąć z drogi Rogue. W wyniku tego Shadowcat pozostawała niematerialna i nie mogła wrócić do materialnej postaci. Całkowitemu zniknięciu Kitty zapobiegli wspólnymi siłami Reed Richards oraz Dr. Doom. Gdy Shadowcat i Nightcrawler dochodzili do siebie na Wyspie Muir, X-Men najwyraźniej "zginęli" w Dallas. Niedługo po tym Kitty, Kurt, Rachel Summers, Meggan oraz Captain Britain założyli drużynę, która miała zapełnić lukę powstałą po śmierci studentów Xaviera. Tak powstał operujący z Anglii Excalibur. Po wydarzeniach "Interno" i śmierci oraz zmartwychwstaniu Illiany Rasputin Kitty otrzymała jej magiczny pancerz, a także Miecz Dusz. Shadowcat i Kurt pozostali w Excalibur po tym jak dowiedzieli się, że X-Men żyją. Kilka miesięcy później Kitty dowiedziała się, że Illiana zaraziła się Wirusem Spuścizny. Wraz z Jubilee czuwała u boku swej najlepszej przyjaciółki do samego końca. Colossus był w tym czasie na misji Fitzroy zaatakował [[Forge]'a] i nie mógł być przy swej siostrze, kiedy umierała. Gdy Magneto i jego Acolytes pojawili się na pogrzebie Magik, Kitty bezsilnie patrzyła jak Colossus odchodzi wraz z Mistrzem Magnetyzmu. Po śmierci Illiany, Miecz Dusz na stałe związał się z Shadowcat i począł ją deprawować. Dzięki pomocy czarodziejki Amandy Sefton Kitty zerwała połączenie z mistycznym orężem, a sam miecz trafił na przechowanie do Margali Szadros, przybranej matki Nightcrawlera. Wkrótce po tym Shadowcat spotkała Pete'a Wisdoma, brytyjskiego tajnego agenta. Choć początkowo ich stosunki nie były zbyt przyjazne, to po wspólnej misji w Londynie mieli się ku sobie coraz bardziej i w końcu zostali parą. Ich związek pozostał niezagrożony, gdy po zniszczeniu Avalonu Colossus dołączył do Excalibur. Gdy helilotniskowiec S.H.I.E.L.D. został opanowany przez duszę Oguna G.W. Bridge zwrócił się do Kitty o pomoc. Shadowcat jako tymczasowa agentka wraz z Wolverine'em pozbyła się Oguna i odzyskała kontrolę nad statkiem powietrznym. Wkrótce po tym Kitty zakończyła swój związek z Pete'em i gdy Excalibur został rozwiązany wróciła wraz z Colossusem i Nightcrawlerem do USA. Tam wraz z X-Men starli się z syntetycznymi "X-Men" stworzonymi przez Cerebro, który uzyskał świadomość. Po pokonaniu oszalałego komputera Kitty ponownie dołączyła do studentów Xaviera. Podczas, gdy Profesor chwilowo rozwiązał X-Men wtedy, że w szeregi X-Men wkradł się szpieg Kitty wraz z Rogue natknęły się na Mystique. Kiedy Shadowcat została sama w mieszkaniu Raven, znalazła dziennik Destiny zaadresowany do niej. Po rozszyfrowaniu enigmatycznych zapisków Kitty dowiedziała się o mistycznej "Dwunastce" mutantów . Po starciu z En Sabah Nurem i pokrzyżowaniu jego planów wykorzystania energii tuzina homo superior, Shadowcat zmieniła swój wizerunek i zachowanie na bardziej buntownicze. W walce zaczęła używać jednego z kościanych pazurów Wolverine'a. Gdy X-Men pomagali NASA w przystosowaniu stacji orbitalnej High Evolutionary'ego do użytku, Kitty zainteresował się młody astronauta o imieniu Seth. Wkrótce okazało się, że należy on do tajemniczych Neo, a jego zadaniem jest zniszczenie stacji. Seth jednak chciał uratować Kitty, gdyż uważał, że ona należy do jego rasy mutantów. X-Men i załoga stacji musieli ratować się na pokładzie promu kosmicznego, start umożliwiła im Shadowcat, lecz w wyniku tego została sama w rozpadającej się bazie. Na szczęście odnalazła specjalny skafander, który zostawił dla niej Seth i przy jego pomocy wylądowała w nieznanym miejscu na Ziemi. Gdy w końcu pojawiła się w posiadłości dowiedziała się, że Peter poświęcił swe życie, aby uwolnić do atmosfery lekarstwo na Wirus Spuścizny. Kitty zabrała prochy swojego przyjaciela, wyjechała do Rosji i rozsypała je w rodzinnych stronach Colossusa. W liście do profesora Xaviera wyjaśniła, że teraz chce walczyć o "sprawę" nie swoimi specjalnymi zdolnościami, lecz siłą swego umysłu. Poprosiła także, aby X-Men nie próbowali się z nią kontaktować. Profesor usłuchał prośby i wykasował wszelkie dane dotyczące "Katherine Pryde" ze swego systemu komputerowego. Kitty rozpoczęła naukę na Uniwersytecie Roberta Heinleina w Chicago i starała się prowadzić "normalne" życie, dorabiała jako barmanka. Wciąż poszukiwała swego ojca, który był w Genoshy, gdy ta została zrównana z ziemią przez Sentinele. Udało jej się odnaleźć nagranie, na którym ojciec prosi ją, aby sprawiła, że będzie z niej dumny. Po uderzeniu innego studenta za głoszenie haseł godzących w mutantów, Kitty została zmuszona przez władze uczelni do uczęszczania na sesje z psychologiem. Wkrótce po tym Kitty zaprzyjaźniła się Karmą, byłą członkinią New Mutants, która studiowała na tej samej uczelni. Niedługo po tym obie musiały zaradzić atakowi Sentineli Cassandry Novy oraz sabotażowi terrorystów z "Czystości" "Purity". Dzięki pomocy mutantki Sholi Inkezi oraz byłego członka "Purity", Thomasa Moora, oba te niebezpieczeństwa zostały zażegnane. Niestety Kitty nie odpoczęła długo od niebezpiecznego życia X-Manki, gdyż osadzony w więzieniu Wielebny Stryker został odbity z transportującego go samolotu. Nawiedzony kaznodzieja porwał Shadowcat i przy pomocy środków psychotropowych chciał przeciągnąć ją na swoją stronę. Nie mógł doprowadzić swego planu do końca, gdyż pracująca dla niego Lady Deathstrike nieoczekiwanie zwróciła się przeciwko niemu. Stryker zabrał ze sobą Kitty i wykorzystując jej zdolności fazowania się oraz ruch obrotowy Ziemi wyładował w końcu w miasteczku pełnym mutantów, którym przewodził Wielebny Paul. Shadowcat przekonała się, że pastor w rzeczywistości jest świadomą sztuczną inteligencją, która zabiła zwykłych ludzi mieszkających w miasteczku, a przebywający w Mount Raven homo superior zostali podłączeni do jego sieci. W walce, która wynikła Kitty prawie zabiła Strykera. Ostatecznie jednak nie zrobiła tego, pastor dobrowolnie stał się ludzkim nosicielem komputerowej jaźni Paula. Studenckie życie Kitty znowu zostało przerwane, gdy X-Men potrzebowali jej pomocy w walce z Eliasem Boganem. Podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji Kitty odkryła, że telepatka wykorzystywana przez Bogana to Rachel Summers. Po pokonaniu mutanta-drapieżcy Eliasa Bogana Shadowcat towarzyszyła Ray w drodze do Instytutu Xaviera i w końcu przyjęła propozycję pozostania jako członkini ciała pedagogicznego oraz nowopowstałego zespołu Cyclopsa. Wkrótce z nowym zespołem Shadowcat odkryła, że Peter Rasputin, Colossus, żyje i jest przetrzymywany w laboratorium, w którym dzięki eksperymentom na mutantach opracowano lek leczący mutację u ludzi. X-Men odbili go i Kitty z Peterem postanowili kontynuować swój związek. Podczas ataku Cassandry Nova na Instytut Shadowcat została uwięziona w telepatycznej iluzji, w której miała z Colossusem dziecko, które zostało uwiezione przez Xaviera, gdyż jego zdolności były bardzo niebezpieczne. W fantazji Kitty zaatakowała uczelnię i próbowała wydostać syna z metalowego więzienia. W prawdziwym świecie Shadowcat wędrowała po Instytucie i w końcu trafiła do pojemnika, gdzie przebywał Stuff, organicznie więzienie Cassandry. Sprawa Novy nie została zakończona, gdyż obecni X-Men zostali przeniesieni na pokład statku agentki Brand zmierzający na planetę Orda który wykradł ciało Colossusa. Media Komiksy * Seria All New X-Men * Wolverine and the X-men Film * X-Men (2000) * X-Men 2 (2003) * X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) * X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014) We wszystkich filmach w rolę Shadowcat wciela się Ellen Page. Seriale * Pryde of the X-Men * X-Men: Ewolucja * Wolverine and the X-Men * Super Hero Squad * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Gry Ciekawostki * Kitty teoretycznie przez cały czas powinna pozostawać w "niematerialnym stanie", a zachowuje materialną postać jedynie dzięki własnej woli. * Była dziewczyna Spider-Mana * Przenikając przez elektronikę powoduje zwarcia. * Była narzeczoną Star-Lorda oraz Colossusa. * Przodek Shadowcat był polakiem. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Z nazwą od zwierząt Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Excalibur Kategoria:T.A.R.C.Z.A Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Żydzi Kategoria:Hybryda Kategoria:Murder Circus Kategoria:Jean Grey School Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Z mistrzowskimi umiejętnościami walki Kategoria:New Mutants Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Kosmiczny Byt Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1980 Debiuty postaci en:Shadowcat hu:Katherine Pryde pt-br:Lince Negra Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Ciekawostki Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616)